Why in Busch Gardens?
by 3monkeyfan
Summary: “If it wasn’t for that stupid Tangakanga whatever ride, none of this would have ever happened,” she said, obviously distressed… Future fic. Loliver, a single Miley with kids, and a surprise guest. Rated T for safety
1. How do they breathe?

Why in Busch Gardens?

"If it wasn't for that stupid Tanga-kanga whatever ride, none of this would have ever happened," she said, obviously distressed…

**A/N: I know I probably shouldn't be writing this, but I think I'll do better writing this than my other fics. This is written in mostly Miley's or third person POV, but it might occasionally change. This is 20 years after season 2. Flashbacks in italics.**

* * *

**Characters:**

**Miley's Kids: Tabitha "Tabby" (age 13), Rhiannon "Rhia" (age 7), and Alyssa "Aly" (age 5)**

**Lilly & Oliver's kids: Riley (13), Lola (7), Ryan (6) and Carter (2)**

**Jackson and wife Kristen's kids: Rachel (13), Elijah (10), and Gracie (8) **

**Miley's step-brother, Michael and wife Emily's kid: Nick (age 12)**

**Robbie Ray and wife Chloe **

**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – How do they breathe? 

Miley's POV

We had never gone anywhere all together. The whole entire group of family and friends, that is. We once went to San Fran together, but half of the kids hadn't been born yet, and Tabby was in the hospital for cancer treatments, so she and I going was out of the question (from what I heard that trip was a total bust anyway). But we were all hopping on a plane and flying to the other side of the country, Florida, for a spur of the moment trip in early June after all of the kids got out of school. There were 20 of us. I don't know what we were thinking when we planning this trip.

"MOM! Carter won't give me back my sunglasses!" Seven year old Lola called to Lilly, complaining about her two year old brother. I couldn't believe it when Lilly named their daughter her "Hannah" name, never mind that Oliver agreed to it. They were going to name their first born girl Lola, but they decided that their oldest didn't look at all like a Lola, so they named her Riley.

Lilly yelled upstairs, where Lola and Carter currently were located, from the kitchen of my house on the beach in Malibu, "Just make sure he brings them, and get down here, we're leaving in 30 minutes," Lilly turned back to me, "We are leaving in 30 minutes, right?"

"Two hours and 30 minutes," I smiled.

"Your kidding," Lilly was dead serious.

I laughed at her, "Tabby isn't even fully packed yet, and Riley woke up an hour ago, ate, and fell back asleep on the couch after you asked her to get dressed. But on the other hand, Rachel is in the car waiting. I told her to crack a window like, 20 minutes ago." Tabitha, Rachel, and Riley were all thirteen years old, Riley being the oldest of the group, being born in November, and Tabby the youngest (born in April). Rachel is Jackson's, and a lot more mature at 13 than he is at 37. Must get it from her mother, Kristen. Tabby is mine, and she's a handful. She has a bucket load of medical problems, some dealing with her being premature, others just bad luck. She has survived a rare form of cancer, has eating problems, and suffers from aplastic anemia (her body doesn't make enough blood cells by itself). She's okay, though; nothing is slowing her down much.

Oliver walked down holding his son, Carter, and a pair of slobbery sunglasses, "I heard Lo yelling about these earlier," he gave them to Lilly, "and she told me to tell you to wash the 'icky baby germs' off with kitchen water."

"Okey dokie then," Lilly said with a hint of sarcasm and walked over to the sink to turn on the faucet.

I inquired about how many kids were ready up there, and Oliver answered, "I couldn't really tell, it's pretty chaotic up there. They scare me."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Most of them are your kids anyway."

"No, I've got Carter, and Riley is dead to the world in the other room, so it's mostly your kids."

"And you're afraid of two little girls, right?"

"No, Tabby, the spawn of Satan," he actually sounded scared.

Lilly laughed from the sink, "You sound like Jackson."

"What did she do, tell you to leave?" I questioned.

"Yes, with a few choice words that I'd rather not say in front of Carter."

"Really now," I smiled as I walked upstairs. That was the normal Tabby for you, not always too pleasant until after lunch. And at that point it was only about 8 in the morning.

The first room upstairs that you see is Rhiannon's bedroom. I'm not sure why, there are room closer from the stairwell, but there is a certain vibrancy about this one. In this room was Lola and my five year old, Alyssa.

"Are either of you ready to leave?" I asked them.

"Yea," they said in unison.

"Can you come downstairs then? And bring your bags." The girls shuffled down the stairs, and I watched them try to get their suitcases and themselves down without falling. A funny sight to see.

I stepped into Tabby's room to see her shuffling through her bag, and Elijah and Nick playing some video game on her 60" TV.

"Guys, as soon as you finish this level come downstairs and take your bags. Tabs, when your ready, you too. And Elijah, you better get dressed in five minutes, or you're getting… something taken away, I just need to talk to your parents first."

"Yeah, ok," Elijah muttered. I wondered if he even heard me. Elijah is Jackson's only son, ten years old. He was still in her pajamas, as everyone going on this "field trip" slept over.

Nick, my step-nephew, just nodded. My dad re-married my senior year, and his wife already had a son from a previous marriage, Michael. He is a year older than Jackson, but I still had to live with him for a year because he waited a few years before college. Nick's 12, almost 13.

I mentally counted who I needed to talk to. Rhia, Ryan, and Grace. I found Rhiannon, my cutsie seven year old daughter, and Ryan, Lilly and Oliver's six year old, in the den on the computer. They told me yeah, they're ready before I even asked, and they reluctantly and slowly left the room.

I saw that the kids were actually listening to me, for once. None of them had completely gone to the first floor and stayed there, but it was progress. Lola and Aly had come back up to play, but they brought their bags down at least. They don't seem to listen to anyone most of the time. As I got to the stairs, Grace, Jackson's eight year old, was just walking back up.

"It's yucky down there, Auntie Miley, I wouldn't go down there," She said, as serious as she could be. This kid adored me, even more than her own mother.

"What do you mean it's 'yucky'? Is Riley awake?"

"Yeah, I'm awake, and I agree to the yucky thing." Riley said, walking out of Rhia's room. She must have come up to change while I was talking to some of the others.

"Ollie and Lilly are _kissing_," Grace told me, with emphasis on the last word.

"They're all over each other, not the best thing to wake up to. It was quite disgusting. They didn't notice me or Grace in there."

I smiled, thinking about other times that they had trouble getting "out of the moment"…

_It was junior year in high school, and we were studying, or trying to study, for finals in my living room. _

"_Alright, since neither of you have gotten any of these right so far, I'll try an easy one. What's the capital of the USA?" I said, trying to focus Lilly and Oliver. _

"_Uh, North Dakota?" Lilly said, not even thinking about her answer. All she was doing was staring at Oliver. _

"_I agree." Oliver said. He was staring back. _

"_Guys, that's not even a city is a state! Washington DC is the capital CITY!" I yelled at them. No response. The seemed to be getting closer and closer, or was it my imagination? _

"_Are you two listening to me at all?" They were inches apart now. "I hope you both fail this final, because I've been trying to help you but noooo, you're too infatuated with each other to care." Their lips met as she ended that sentence. "Oh come on! It's like I'm not even here!" The kisses were getting more passionate as she spoke. "Did we agree a long time ago that none of us could ever date each other because all three of us could never be friends anymore? And one of us would be the third wheel?" Full make-out session now. "Well, I'm the third wheel!" They were lying on the couch in each other's arms. "I hope you two get married because if you don't I'll kill both of you single handedly." _

That night went on like that for a few hours, me talking to myself, and Oliver and Lilly making out.

"Well, let's just go down there and check it out." I announced. I lifted tiny Grace onto my hip and walked down the steps, Riley following me.

Sure enough there they were. 'All over each other' if I use Riley's words. We stood at the foot of the stairs just watching them for a while. I could hear the TV in the other room, where Carter must have been.

"Do they always do this when people aren't around?" Riley asked me.

"When kids aren't around, and even then they still do it."

"Miley, how do they breathe?" Grace asked me in her cute little voice.

Oliver and Lilly immediately jumped apart after she said that.

"So now you can hear us," I grinned.

"Um, hi um, uh, Miley, Grace, uh Riley," Oliver stuttered. Lilly just looked embarrassed.

I sent Riley and Gracie off to watch TV with Carter, and Oliver

That was when I knew that it would be an interesting vacation.

* * *

**Alright, that's all I got for right now. I love reviews! **


	2. Superman, Blondie, and the Devil Child

Why in Busch Gardens?

"If it wasn't for that stupid Tanga-kanga whatever ride, none of this would have ever happened," she said, obviously distressed…

**A/N: Um, nothing really to say. Enjoy this chapter? Oh, and I'm already planning a Loliver prequel, so tune in for that if you don't like this fic. This chapter is Miley's POV again. Think that's all I will do for POVs. **

* * *

Chapter 2 – Superman, Blondie the Flying Elephant, and the Devil Child

In the living room, Riley, Grace, and Carter were "watching" TV. Actually, Carter I'm sure was, but the girls weren't.

"Do you do that with Shawn?" Grace asked Riley.

"No, Gracie, I broke up with him two years ago."

"Well, did you before that?"

Riley rolled her blue-green eyes, "Two years ago was 5th grade."

"So?"

"We were a little young for that."

"But did you still kiss him?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

All of these questions were starting to bug Riley, "Because we didn't want to."

"Why?"

"I have no idea, Gracie," Riley told the inquiring girl.

"Oh," she was silent for a few moments, "Do you do that with Superman?"

"Superman? You mean Mike Storti?"

"Yeah, isn't that what they call him in basketball? Did you kiss him that Lilly and Ollie were?"

"Yeah, they call him Superman, Grace. But they also call me 'Blondie, the Flying Elephant'." Gracie giggled as Riley said that.

"And you couldn't figure out what it meant," more giggles, and even Carter, who was enthralled in the cartoon he was watching, also giggled.

Riley took a deep breath and sighed, "I figured it out eventually, thank you very much."

"You never answered my question," Grace said in a sing-song voice.

"I did kiss him, but not like the way my mom and dad were."

"Oh," silent contemplation again, "Does Rachel do that with Brian?"

"No, I don't think so, Gracie," Riley told her.

"What about Tabby with… um, who is she dating this week?"

"I don't even know, Gracie, you'd have to ask her.

"I'll do it later. Think she's kissed him yet?"

"Probably," the 13 year old said with a smile.

That sat silently for a while, watching whatever show Carter had playing.

"Riley?" Grace spoke up.

"You've been asking a lot of questions lately. It's like you're four all over again. Alyssa's five and doesn't ask as many questions as you do. You're _eight_ Gracie," Riley snapped.

"I was just going to ask if I could sit next to you on the plane," Grace almost whispered.

Riley said with a sigh "Okay, sure. As long as you don't snore."

"Me snore? You'll be the one sleeping the whole time."

* * *

After a while, those two hours were up, and it really was a half hour before we had to leave for the airport.

"Tabitha Marie Stewart, you better get your thin little butt down here with your fully packed suitcase right this instant or we are leaving without you!" I called up to Tabby, who hadn't made an appearance out of her room since breakfast.

"Mommy! Lola bit me!" 6-year-old Ryan ran up to Lilly in tears.

"Lola don't bite your brother," Lilly shouted nonchalantly.

"What? I didn't!" Lola appeared in the kitchen from the family room.

Lilly looked at her son, "Ryan, did you lie to me?"

"Yes, I did," the boy answered sweetly.

"Well, don't." He nodded and skipped off into the living room.

A frantic Kristen asked me if Rachel was still in the car waiting, "Oh god no. She got hungry about an hour ago and came in. She's around here somewhere."

I was pretty sure we were ready to go, Tabby had actually come downstairs, and most of the bags were loaded in the cars. 'The only ones missing' I thought, 'are dad and Chloe.'

As if on cue my dad and step-mom walked through the door.

"Guess what? Papa's here!" Rhiannon shouted from the family room.

"Yeah, we know that Rhia," I shouted back, "Hey, dad, what took you so long, we were going to leave without you."

"Well, bud, there was this really huge spider and…"

"Okay dad, I'm sure." The both laughed.

"Everyone who's name start with an R get in the kitchen right now," Lilly shouted.

"Why R?" I asked her.

"Because R's are cool," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Ryan, Rhia, Rachel, and Riley all scooted themselves into the kitchen.

"Everyone else please enter the kitchen at this moment," Lilly announced trying to sound professional.

"Now what are you trying to do, sound like a flight attendant?"

"Yes, we'll be hearing them all day, so we might as well start making fun of them early."

I quickly counted them to see if we were missing anyone. 19 heads, plus myself makes 20. Perfect.

"Has everyone used the bathroom?" I asked. I got a bunch of nods and yea's and yes', "Go, Oliver," I sighed and he ran off to the bathroom.

"Lilly, you can fit six kids in your car, right?" she nodded, "I can fit six too. Jackson, how many passengers can you fit in your car?"

"Uhh, 7. And not the devil child."

"Hey!" Tabby shouted.

I looked at her, "How did you automatically know that he was talking about you?"

"Well it is me, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"He was staring right at me," she said, "and still is."

"Jackson, cut that out. It's creepy."

By this time Oliver was back from the bathroom. "See, Oliver, I told you that you sounded like Jackson," Lilly told him.

Tabby twirled around to where they were standing, "You called me the devil child too?"

"Actually the spawn of Satan," Oliver said uneasily.

"Why?" she laughed, "Because I told you to fu-"

"Tabitha!" I warned.

"Sorry."

**

* * *

Umm, yeah. Review!**


	3. Tigers on leashes

Why in Busch Gardens?

"If it wasn't for that stupid Tanga-kanga whatever ride, none of this would have ever happened," she said, obviously distressed…

**A/N: I defiantly won't update with long chapters like this constantly. Enjoy it while it lasts. This chapter changes POV. **

* * *

Chapter 3 – Tigers on leashes

Miley's POV

"Has everyone charged everything they need?" I asked, "Phones, mp3 players, DVD players?" Yes to that too. "Okay we can leave now."

Everyone was assigned a car. My step-brother drove with me, as to his choosing because he thinks I'm the sanest out of all of us (he didn't know us very well in our high school and college days I guess). For kids I got Tabby (everyone else is too afraid of her, I guess), Riley, Nick, Rachel, and Grace. In retrospect, we probably should have just brought our own kids in our own cars so we would have to do all that car seat swapping, but we did anyway.

Lilly and Oliver got Carter, Rhia, Aly, Lola, step-brother's wife (Emily) and Jackson and Kristen got Elijah, Ryan, Chloe and my dad.

* * *

"Are we going to Long Beach or LA airport?" Riley, who was sitting in the third row of the mini-van with Nick and Tabby, asked.

"LA," I replied.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"For being a perv," Tabby told Nick, after she slapped him.

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked.

"You won't stop staring at her."

"WHO?"

"Your mom," Rachel answered, sitting in the seat in front of Tabby.

"His mom's not even here, Rachel," Gracie said matter-of-factly.

"Riley, dumb ass," Tabby swore.

"Tabby, how many times to I have to tell you…" I reprimanded her.

"I was looking out the window," Nick said.

Tabby argued, "There's nothing out there except for road."

I blocked out the rest of that fight.

"Is she always like that?" Michael asked me, "Tabby, I mean? I'm not around her much anymore to know."

"Yeah… she is," I said solemnly.

"She seems so mad, and not just at Nick."

"She is mad."

"At who?"

"Me, mostly I guess, herself… her dad."

* * *

Jackson's POV

"Pass the popcorn!" I shouted. Elijah handed it up to dad who gave it to me.

"I don't think Miley wants you eating popcorn right now," Dad told me.

"Who cares about Miley? Why does she have to know?"

"Miley and Lilly planned this whole trip and paid for most of it."

"Ha," Jackson fake laughed, "she used mostly 'Hannah' money anyway."

"Yea, Paps, she's loaded, and you know that," Elijah commented.

"Oh, oh, come on! Shoot! Ugh, bounced off the backboard… He shoots… he scores! Whoo!" Ryan cheered.

"Are you guys watching a baseball game back there?" Chloe asked.

Elijah and Ryan started cracking up. Through his giggles Elijah managed to get out, "No, basketball. On my portable DVD player."

"Laker's game?" Jackson asked.

"No, the middle school's student/faculty game from this March."

"Are you at the part where the faculty gets 6 points for Miley's lay-up?" Dad asked.

"Just past." Elijah said, "Man, I forgot how mean the announcers are to the kids making foul shots."

Chloe, who didn't go to that game said, "Like how?"

"Well, since Miley works at the school and was playing, they kept telling Tabby that her mom needed her," Ryan explained.

"And they made fun of Riley's hair. Just to distract her," said Elijah.

"I didn't know that Riley and Tabby played basketball," Chloe said.

"Riley was a captain this year. Tabby was a cheerleader in 6th grade, and play b-ball this year," Jackson informed.

They were quite for a while.

"Can I have a slice of the pizza?" Ryan asked.

* * *

Lilly's POV

"That was defiantly not a tiger, Oliver."

"I swear it was! Someone was walking it on a leash," Oliver argued with his wife.

"On the side of the highway?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but-"

"Oliver, ferrets, gerbils, and hedgehogs are illegal in California, don't you think tigers would be too?"

"I know what I saw, Lilly, the only reason you didn't see it is because you're too focused on the road."

"Did any of you see a tiger?" I asked the kids and Emily.

"No," they all said.

"I highly doubt there was a tiger out there, Oliver," Emily, Miley's step-sister in law said.

Lilly glared at Oliver.

"I had a gerbil when I was a kid. His name was-" Oliver started, going off topic.

"Mr. Fuzzy Tail," I said, "I remember him."

"What kind of name is Mr. Fuzzy Tail?" Emily laughed.

"They have fur on their tails, duh," Oliver said.

Lola randomly questioned, "If you get illegal gerbils and they escape and you get an illegal ferret to hunt the gerbil, would they cancel; each other out and be legal again?"

"But then you'd have to get a lynx or something to hunt the ferret, and then you'd have to bring in a rhino or an elephant to squish the lynx," Oliver said, his serious voice made it humorous, "And really, how are you going to hide an elephant?"

"Dress it up and pretend it's an obese man who walks on all fours and has a really long nose?" I offered (and so what if I was being serious).

"Actually, that would probably work," Rhia said.

"I just saw the tiger again!" Oliver shouted.

"That was a car, daddy," Lola giggled.

"I totally knew that," Oliver lied, "But the first time it was defiantly a tiger."

* * *

Miley's POV again

"Remember the time that you-" Nick was going to start another story about when he did something stupid to Riley.

"Nick! Just because you like her, doesn't mean you have to be obsessed with her," Rachel said.

"I don't like her."

"Sure you don't," Tabitha rolled her eyes.

"Oooh, Nicky likes Riley," Grace taunted.

"Nicky and Riley sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first come love, then comes-" Rachel sang.

Riley kicked Rachel's seat.

"That didn't hurt," Rachel laughed.

Riley kicked again, just missing her body this time.

"Speaking of kissing," Grace said, "who's your boyfriend this week, Tabby? Me and Riley didn't know."

"Chris Hak," Tabby told her.

"Have you made out with him yet?"

"Since when do you use the term 'make-out'," I asked. Grace shrugged.

"No, I haven't. I've kissed him though."

"How long have you been together?" Michael asked.

"A week."

"Can't get rid of him?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Nope." Serious.

"Wouldn't you hate having hack as a last name?" Rachel asked.

Riley said, "Remember how everyone made fun of it?"

All of the kids, besides Grace, looked at Tabby, who did it the most, "Hey, I like him now don't I?"

"Do you?" I asked.

"Kinda."

* * *

**Thanks to the few of you who reviewed, means a lot.**

**Luvs-Mitchel-Musso – I don't want to give too much away, but you'll find out who the father is eventually. The summery (not the just quote, the other part too) might help a little. **


	4. Lilly's Hooker Days

Why in Busch Gardens?

"If it wasn't for that stupid Tanga-kanga whatever ride, none of this would have ever happened," she said, obviously distressed…

**A/N: Not really any notes for this chapter. I'm also planning a sequel to this, as well as a prequel. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Hehe. I'll finish this story first. I really wanted to get something up today (and yesterday, and Monday), so this will be shorter and less funny. I haven't had much time. Actually, I'm just lazy. Just found out that I basically have no life after filling out a form for NJHS (sigh). The weekends will be my prime updating time. **

Chapter 4 - Lilly's Hooker Days

"What did you just call me?" Tabby asked Nick, with a slight smile on her face.

"Did you hear me?" He asked back.

"You can't answer a question with a question, because that just means you question the question that I questioned," she smirked, making it sound almost like a question.

"Wait… what?"

"No, really, what did you call me?" she asked, a little more forcefully.

"So you didn't hear me?"

"No!"

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Riley said.

"What it something perverted?"

Rachel answered, "Basically. It could have been worse, though."

My group of kids walked into the airport, not really sure on where to go.

"Left!" I shouted to them. Somehow Riley, the one with the least sense of direction possible, ended up leading the way. "Your other left, Ri!" Michael and I were at the back of the group.

After they finally got to the check-in area (after walking in many circles), Jackson, Kristen, and their crew were there already. My dad and Chloe were already checked in, and Jackson and Kristen we just about to, since they got Grace and Rachel.

As Nick was maneuvering himself around in the crowd, he ended up plowing over a little boy, who, of course, started crying.

"Nick!" Riley shouted, slapping his arm, "Apologize!"

"What? I don't even know the kid!"

"But you still hurt him."

"Oh, they already walked away, what a shame," he said sarcastically.

Tabitha rolled her eyes and said to me, "When are Lilly and Oliver going to get here? I want to get to the stores."

"I have no idea, Tab," I told her. "Knowing them, hey probably had a run in with that police officer," I muttered.

"Which one?" Riley asked.

"The kid she dated senior year in high school. He turned out to be a cop, and basically stalks her."

"Senior? So she wasn't with dad?"

"Well, actually, she was."

"Ohh, so she cheated on him?" Riley raised an eye-brow.

"No, not really. They kinda decided to see other people while seeing each other still. But Oliver didn't exactly get many dates."

"Ah, so she was a female player?"

"More like a hooker or a tramp who got paid," I told her.

"She got played to sleep around?" Riley asked, "While still dating Dad?"

"Some of the time. Your dad doesn't know"

"That's comforting."

I smiled and then said, "What do you mean 'which one'?"

"Mom has a very interesting police record. She's gotten to know a few of them a little too well." And that she did. Never once had Lilly gotten a speeding ticket, or any other common problem. She once strapped her dog to the roof of the car, and the poor thing fell off. A cop was there. She also had an interesting obsession to little mini pinecones. She cut down a tree with them and put it on the roof of the car. She went over a bump and all the little pinecones fell off the tree and the tree itself fell. Those were the only one I was involved with, but there are a lot more.

Finally, Lilly, Oliver, and the rest of the kids walked in.

"Hey mom, me and Miley were just talking about your hooker days!" Riley shouted.

**All done for now! I don't really think that was the best chapter either, but I'm just trying to get it moving to the good parts. **


	5. Musical people and Confusing IMs

Why in Busch Gardens?

"If it wasn't for that stupid Tanga-kanga whatever ride, none of this would have ever happened," she said, obviously distressed…

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday too, just didn't feel like writing. **

* * *

Chapter 5 – Musical people and confusing IMs

"_Hey mom, me and Miley were just talking about your hooker days!" _

"You're _what_?" Oliver glared at his wife.

"I put the money in the bank and used it toward collage?" Lilly offered, "It only lasted a month anyway."

"Lilly that's illegal."

"It's obviously over now, so don't worry about it."

Oliver sighed, "I'm surprised you didn't get an STD, or pregnant."

"I did. Both."

"What?!"

"I'm kidding," she said, trying to sound truthful.

"Mom! Can we please check in now?" Tabby shouted to me.

I got Rhia and Aly to get in line, and Oliver assembled his kids.

I said my name and received our tickets, "What's the heaviest bag?" the woman behind the counter said in monotone.

"Mine," I said, gave her my bag. Tabby's bag was next, then Aly's, and Rhia's was the lightest suitcase. Then Alyssa's car seat and Tabby's acoustic guitar. Actually, it was my old one, I wasn't going to risk buying her a whole new one and having her not ever use it. She's proven me wrong; she actually uses it, and knows every single Hannah Montana song ever written.

"I bid you farewell, Guitar-y," Tabby told it, kissing its case.

"Tabby, just put it down," I told her, and she hugged it to her chest, "Tabitha!" I tried to take it from her.

"I'll never forget you, I'll love you forever!" She was very attached to that thing.

Oliver and Lilly were a lot slower than we were. How? I have no idea. It's really not that hard for the average person, but they weren't exactly average people. They had just a few more things than we did, and our check in went off without a hitch.

"Whoa, wait, why does Riley have two seats?" Oliver said, looking at the tickets.

"Good going, mom," Riley said, "You bought an extra seat under my name!"

"Oops," Lilly said, embarrassed, "I don't know how I did that."

They ended up just going with the flow of that mistake. They checked in their bags, and the double stroller (for Carter and any of the other kids who may get tired of walking). Lilly gave Carter's car seat (which he was sitting in for the flight) to Oliver to carry.

The line at security was, surprisingly, not that long, and we got through in about 10 minutes.

While Jackson and I were the only ones across the medical detector, and Tabby was still working on getting her belt off, he whispered to me, "Okay, Miles, this is the time where we get to leave all of the kids and our parents and just go off by ourselves, all be have to do is make sure that…"

"Jackson, stop!" I yelled at him.

* * *

Our flight wasn't until 1:30, and we were all settled before noon, so we were pretty bored, just sitting in the terminal. 

"Alright Daddy, pick a card," Lola told Oliver, he took one, "Look at it real careful, then put it back in the stack." He followed her orders.

She shuffled the deck of playing cards she was using to show of her magic tricks, "Is this your card?"

"I don't… remember," Oliver said honestly.

I rolled my eyes.

"Hit me baby one more time," I heard Tabby sing in a seat across me.

Riley looked over her shoulder at the mp3 player Tabby was listening to, "She's not even listening to that song."

I laughed. "It's my inner radio playing it louder than my mp3 player," Tabby said, not taking off her head phones.

"Your inner radio, huh?" I said, smirking.

"Duh."

"Mom what's the time difference in Florida?" Rhia asked me.

"They're three hours ahead."

"So we're going to lose _three hours_?" Riley asked in disbelief.

"Yep," I said, "But we'll gain it back when we fly back here."

"Ugh."

Ryan and Carter were also listening to music – Rachel's iPod (she was reading a book), "And it didn't take long to decide," they sang, "that earl had to die. Duh, nuh, nuh nuh, naa, nuh, goodbyyeee Earl!"

It was unbelievably cute, but when a six year old boy and his two year old brother know all the words to a Dixie Chicks song that was made decades ago, they had to have some interesting musical influence. And that they did.

"Jump, jump, get it, get it, rebound that ball," Riley sang to herself. I looked at her, "Sorry, cheerleading moment," she told me, "You know all the basketball players are much more into the cheerleading than the actual cheerleaders are."

"Is than an insult?" Little Grace shouted.

"Grace you're not even a cheerleader," Lilly told her daughter.

"I know, I was just asking."

"No, it was not an insult, Gracie," Riley explained.

"Ok-ay," she sang.

We were quite the musical group.

* * *

The rest of them were sitting in front of a different gate, because there was hardily any room at their own gate, a mixture of their own flight and a flight before them. 

Nick was watching the other group of kids (and Miley, Lilly, and Oliver), "What the heck is Riley doing over there?"

"Her cheerleading moves," Aly said.

"She's not a cheerleader."

"She's a basketball player," she said as if it were obvious.

"Right. Of course."

"Uncle Jackson, when's our plane gonna be ready?" Aly asked.

"In a little while."

"How long is a little while?"

"About an hour and a half."

"Oh."

Elijah was on the computer, Jackson's laptop. "Tabby's talking to me," he said

"What are talking about?" Nick asked.

"She's IMing me."

"She's over there, and she doesn't have a computer with her, does she?"

"She's on her phone, idiot," Elijah said, and received another IM, "Ha, Tabby thinks so too."

Big Bad Wolf: nick thinks ur on a computer

C0LOR THiS W0RLD: tell him hes an idiot

Elijah got another. C0LOR THiS W0RLD: nick, look up. They both repeated this aloud and Nick looked.

Tabby mouthed, "You're and idiot," and gave him the middle finger, hoping no one was watching.

"She just flipped me off," Nick said, laughing at himself.

* * *

**Done! Review!**


	6. AN

Why in Busch Gardens?

"If it wasn't for that stupid Tanga-kanga whatever ride, none of this would have ever happened," she said, obviously distressed…

**A/N: Alright, I know I haven't been updating for a while. Oops. The few of you who want an update, expect one within the week. Thanks for reading! **


	7. Edible Wrappers and 1800 Calories

Why in Busch Gardens?

"If it wasn't for that stupid Tanga-kanga whatever ride, none of this would have ever happened," she said, obviously distressed…

**A/N Here's the chapter I should have written ages ago. This chapter is mostly about Tabitha on the plane. There are a few swears in here that aren't censored, so watch out for them. I guess that would make it very T rated. The F word is said I think once or twice, but that's the worst it gets, there are other more minor ones in there too. So, you've been warned. **

* * *

Chapter 6 – Edible Wrappers and 1800 Calories 

We ended up being able to board the plane around 1 o'clock, which is good because the kids defiantly didn't like waiting.

"Daddy, when's the plane gonna came to pick us up?" Lola complained.

"Well, the plane is already here, we just can't go on it," Oliver answered.

"But why!" she whined.

"Well, you see…" Oliver started.

"It will be here in a couple minutes, honey," Lilly interrupted her husband.

"I had it handled, dear," Oliver said.

Lilly laughed, "Okay, I just didn't want you handling it to make a scene."

"Miley is the plane here yet?" Lola whined again.

"Sorry hun, I don't think so."

Luckily at the moment an announcement came over, "Any passengers flying on 1496 to Charlotte, North Carolina please…"

"Finally!" Tabby shouted.

"But that's not even our flight, ours is to Florida," Lola whined again.

"We have to take this one, then another one to Florida, ok?"

"Yes."

The kids gathered their things and we met up with the other group. I quickly did a head count, "Where are Jackson and Elijah?" I asked, not even really wanting to know the answer.

"Over there, looking at some interesting stores," Aly said, pointing.

"Can you go get them Tabby?" I asked. She nodded and starting walking over to them and screaming at them to stop wasting time and to get on the plane.

"Where are we going to sit?" Ryan asked.

"Grace wants to sit next to me," Riley was quick to say, and Gracie smiled.

"And I want to sit next to Gracie," Rhia said.

"I want to sit with Riley too, though," Tabby said.

"I see I'm very popular for today," Riley said.

"Yeah right, Riley." Nick laughed.

I quickly thought of an arrangement in my head for the few of them, and looked at each of the tickets. "Riley, Rhia, and Grace can sit in the first row we have all together and Tabby across the aisle alone."

"With two random strangers?" Tabby said

"Yep."

"Cool."

"I call aisle seat!" Riley said, and Rhia quickly called window.

"The row behind Riley's will be Elijah, Ryan, and Aly, behind Tabby will be Nick, Rachel, and the window seat will be Riley extra seat that's empty because Carter will be behind that and he'll probably be kicking the seat a lot. And next to Carter we'll put," at that point I was just rambling and trying to put people in seats at least, "Lilly and me, I guess. And across from us Oliver, Lola, and Jackson. Behind my row Dad, Michael, and Kristen, and then across from them and behind Jackson's row will be Emily and Chloe." I took a deep breathe after that and realized that they were all staring at me like I either had 4 heads, or were anticipating a lot more for me to say, "Everyone got all that?"

The started nodding and agreeing to what I just said.

"You're pretty smart mom. Putting all the adults in the back of the plane away from the kids," Tabby said with a smirk.

Oops.

"Can we go now?" A few of them said together. We did waste a lot of time. I made sure each family actually had their tickets and we boarded the plane.

I took a while for everyone to actually get on the plane and in a seat, but we all made it eventually. Tabby ended up sitting next to a man and who I assumed was his daughter and they looked nice enough. Almost like I trusted them as if I knew them. I was an ordeal to get Carter car seat in but flight attendants are very nice these days. They helped.

The safety announcements had finished and we were about 5th in line for take off.

"Tabs, do you have any gum?" Riley asked.

"Yep," she said and pulled a packet out of her bag, "It's Stride, the kind where you can eat the wrapper too."

"You can't eat the wrapper, Tabby. It's paper."

"Yeah, but you can still eat it, it just blends into the gum."

"Do it then," Riley said, "I don't believe you."

She shoved a full piece into her mouth with the wrapper and gave Rhia and Grace pieces to try, "You have to suck on it first until the wrapper dissolves. Then chew."

"I'll just have a regular piece without the wrapper," Riley said. Tabby gave her one.

Tabby turned to the man next to her, "Want a piece of gum?" He refused, "Does she?"

"Sure!" The little girl said. She must have been Rhia or Gracie's age, "Thank you."

The pilot announced that there was one more plane to go before ours.

"4L 4R" a female flight attendant announced.

"4L 4R" another flight attendant. This one we were pretty sure was a guy, but was quite girly. Riley and Tabby looked at each other and started cracking up.

The plane was finally in air and everyone had ended up relaxing with music, books, video games, and all their other things. Many of the adults just feel asleep.

Tabby pulled her mp3 player and stuck the earphones in her ears and turned in on, "Shit. The battery died."

"Why do you always swear, Tabby?" Rhia asked, actually using the proper plane voice, very soft, unlike the others talking.

"Yeah, Tabby," Nick said, leaning around Riley's seat so Tabby could see him, "why do you always swear?"

Tabby looked a Riley, "Can you get kicked off a plane for saying the F word?"

Riley get gave her a look that said what-the-heck-are-you-talking-about-Tabby-you're-such-an-idiot-and-I'm-not-answerning-that-question-so-don't-risk-it.

Tabby instead looked to the man beside her and asked the same question.

"How old are you?"

"What's it matter to you?"

"Well, you look like you're at least 15, so I guess it would be okay, but in my opinion being-"

"Kay-thanks-byee," she said to cut him off, saying the last word in a high-pitched singing voice, she turned back to her step-cousin, "Fuck you, Nick."

"Thanks Tabby," he said sarcastically.

"Any time."

Rhia said matter-of-factly, "Tabby, you _know_ Mom doesn't like it when you use that word."

Tabby shrugged, "Too late now."

"Riley, you're supposed to be in charge, why aren't you handling it?" Rhia whined.

"Yeah, Riley, handle it," Nick said in the same tone of voice he used before Tabby swore at him.

"I'm fine with what she just said. He deserves it," Riley then spoke to Tabby, "But when you say 'Come eff me,' that's when I slap you."

Tabby repeated what her friend just told her not to say (with the actual word in it of course) with a smile on her face, and giggling.

Riley slapped her. Tabby slapped her back. This was repeated for a while, then hitting each other on the face, arm, leg, anywhere. They were both laughing at the same time.

Riley hit Tabby on the mouth, "Crap, you broke something," she said, feeling around on her braces.

"I did not!"

"Yes you did!" The slap fight began again.

I finally saw them and I stage whispered, "Tabby, Riley, cut that out or I will have to separate you."

The girl both leaned back in their seats. Nothing was really broken on Tabby's braces at all.

"Riley, why are you and Tabby so mean to each other?" Gracie whispered.

"We're not really, hun. We just have a weird relationship."

"Oh. Okay."

* * *

"How long is this flight?" Tabby asked the man she sat next to. Everyone had found something to do at that point. Tabby hadn't done anything besides make small talk with the person beside her. The little girl next to him had been asleep for a while. 

"4 and a half hours."

"How long has it been?"

"About 3 ½."

"Good."

"Where 'ya headed?"

"Tampa. We'll be at Busch Gardens almost all week."

"Us too, what hotel?"

"Are you, like, going to stalk me or something?" She didn't seem too impressed.

"No. That's okay. You don't have to answer," there was a pause for a minute, "Are you even close to being 15?"

"No," she said bluntly, "I'm really 32."

"Really? You're really, erm… underdeveloped for being that age."

Tabby rolled her eyes, _Man, this guy's a genius_, she thought. Tabby was relatively "underdeveloped" for a 13-year-old, because she was so skinny, _Does this guy really think of that old?_ "Yea – thanks, and I have eleven kids too. All born at the same time."

"Is that even possible?"

"You, sir, are probably the stupidest person I have ever met in my life. Maybe the stupidest alive."

* * *

That flight landed at around 9pm on that same day – North Carolina time. The next flight was at 10:11. We were all just sitting in the terminal again – thankfully we weren't waiting for nearly as long as before. 

"That flight was a good way to completely suck up a day of my life. Good lord," Riley said.

"I know, one minute its 6 then BAM! It's 9," Rachel said.

"It's very… depressing," Rhia said.

"How was the guy you sat next to, Tab?" I asked.

"Annoying. But, nice enough. Very gullible."

"What do you mean?"

"I told him I was 32, and he told me I was 'underdeveloped' for my age. And he was serious."

I laughed. That must have been interesting.

"I'm hungry," Lola complained.

"You just ate on the plane," Lilly said.

"There was food on the plane?" Tabby asked, shocked.

"Yea, it wasn't half bad either," Lilly told her.

"Wow. How'd I miss that?"

"Didn't you see that Chicken Caesar Sandwich I ate?" Riley asked.

"I can honestly say I didn't."

"You must have fallen asleep," Lilly said.

"Nah, I just think I'm weird."

"You two wanna go get Cinnabons or something?"

"Sure, money?" I gave her a few bucks and they were off, luckily we fly a lot, so she knew the airport terminal very well.

10 o'clock came quickly, Tabby had a Cinnabon and a half and three donuts from Dunkin Donuts. We were on the plane finding our seats when Tabby said, "Mom, I know it sounds unbelievable, but I'm still hungry."

"Tabitha, you just had, like, over 1800 calories. That's the same as what's in a pound of sugar. That's what some people eat in a day."

"Ha, cool."

The seating was basically the same, just a few rows back. Tabby ended up sitting next to the same two people on this flight – imagine that.

"Hello again," Tabby said to the man. After all that sugar, she felt a lot more kind.

"Hi, you seem happier."

"Yeah, I just consumed 1800 calories."

"You know, that's a pound of sugar."

"My mom told me the same thing."

"My girlfriend told me, well, actually, she wasn't really my girlfriend, but my life was really… complicated back them."

"My life's complicated now."

"Like how?"

"A lot of ways."

"Like…?"

"I had cancer when I was seven. I refused to eat when I was little because I had reflux and was fed by a feeding tube my whole life. After my mom decided I was ready for real food, I didn't understand the concept of eating. And I still have to have a feeding tube, well actually it's called a feeding button where the tubing is removable, because I had surgery that made it impossible for me to throw up. Want me to go on?"

"Uhh…"

"I was physically abused by a dentist a few months after I was in remission. I was a few unexplained seizures when I was little and they still-"

"You can stop now," he was numb in shock.

"Ok. Not a lot of people can handle it. There's a lot more too."

"Do you often go around telling people your life story?"

"Life story? Ha! There's a whole lot more to my life than medical stuff. It's not like it holds me back. I mean really, there's always more to a person than the physical stuff."

"Like what? For you?"

"I hate my father," she said, "so strongly it hurts."

**Yup, that's it for now. Tabby spilling her gut to a completely random person on a plane. How many people do that daily? Most of this chatper is based on things that really happened. That was a pretty random chapter, and I don't think any of it will change the rest of the story, but I just wanted to get the plane stuff done. You kinda learned about Tabby's past in this one, that might help. The guy she talked to is just a stranger going on vacation. I'm really in the mood for writing right now so expect more soon.** **R & R please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, right now I've been spending my time writing the sequel to this story in my head, instead of this one. Ha. Here you go. Sorry I haven't updated all summer. This is a filler chapter, just to get something up. Sorry again. **

We didn't end up getting to the hotel until 1 or 2 in the morning. Baggage claim ended up taking forever.

"They _what_?" I asked, not too impressed with the situation. Lilly had just told me that the airport had probably lost some of the bags.

"They probably just put them on the next flight," She said.

"But what if there's not another flight 'til tomorrow?"

"I'm sure there is, Miley. It's only 11:30," Lilly told me.

"But what if there isn't?"

"There will be."

"But what it our bags aren't on that flight either?"

"Miley, you're being irrational. And anyway, you have _your_ bag."

"I know… I'm just-" I started.

"Mom!" Tabby called, "Oliver checked, and the bags that were missing should be on the next flight."

"When's it supposed to land?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, the person didn't say," Tabby told me.

"Go get Riley and go check," I said.

"Riley," Tabby glanced over to where a bunch of the kids were sitting and talking with Jackson and my dad, "is asleep."

"You're kidding," Lilly said, "I know she sleeps a lot but it's only 8 at home."

"She's 'conquering jet lag,'" Tabby mocked.

"Wake her up." I said bluntly.

Tabby fake-laughed, "And risk being pummeled. Yeah. Right."

I gave her a look.

She sighed and said, "Fine," and started shouting and walking to the area where Riley was perched on a chair sleeping, "Oken! You better wake up right now… Riley Hope Oken!" she stopped shouting for a minute, "Hey, did anyone ever realize that her initials are R-H-O and if you say it out it's Ra-Ho."

Oliver said something irrelevant and Tabby proceeded to yell in Riley's ear.

"Thanks for the irreversible hearing loss, Tabs," were Riley's first words when she woke up. That's the last thing I remember about that night.

I'm not sure why I don't remember anything, but as much as I try all I can remember is Tabby yelling at the guy at the front desk of the hotel to wake up. I woke up at 1 o'clock (pm) Florida time.

"2 threes."

"1 three."

"2 fours."

"1 five."

"4 sixes."

"BS!"

Some of the group was in my room. Tabby, Rachel, Nick, and Riley were playing a card came on the table in the "Living Room" of my hotel room. The room was actually more like a condo – there were two bedrooms two bathrooms and a kitchen as well. Tabby had just caught Nick cheating.

"Darn it!" He shouted as Tabby handed him the pile of cards.

"Dodge the shots! Doge 'em!" Lilly called from her spot on the couch next to Nick.

Oliver and Elijah were playing the latest version of the Nintendo Wii, a boxing game. The hotel provided them in the rooms.

"Down!" Nick shouted, after collecting another handful of cards.

"You're horrible at that game. Did you know that, Nick?" Gracie said with a laugh.

I squeezed down next to Lilly, Nick, and Rachel on the couch. Grace was on a chair on the other side of the room. Tabby and Riley were sitting on the floor around the table.

"Get up! Get up!" Elijah called to his virtual self.

The letters K and O appeared on the screen, "Ko!" Oliver shouted.

"That means knock out, Oliver," Grace said in a 'duh' voice.

"Even Gracie knew that," Elijah looked up at him.

"Well, so did I."

"Yea, ok, Ollie," Gracie commented.

I turned to Lilly as Elijah reset the game, "Where's everyone else? Rhia and Aly?"

"Rhia and Aly were here a little while ago, they went with Jackson, Carter, and Ryan to get something to eat at the hotel restaurant. Your father, Chloe, Kristen, and Emily are checking out the town," she said, "and Lola and Michael are checking out the rest of the hotel."

At that point Lola started banging on the door, Tabby got up to answer it.

"The pool is empty, let's go!" She shouted.

**Sorry about the length and irrelevance. **


End file.
